


It was Miky's idea...

by Innies



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innies/pseuds/Innies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Miky's idea to browse internet and click on a page for adults only, to see how the porn stars did it.<br/>***<br/>Two teenage boys and a computer with the whole world to explore. Also there's kissing and...yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Miky's idea...

It was Miky's idea to browse the internet and to click on a page for adults only, to see how the porn stars did it. As any other teenage boys, they were curious and eager to do anything adventurous and exciting. 

They waited until Miky's parents left the house and started. Google knows everything, so it was quite easy to find a web page. While clicking on "I agree", Mates had to close his eyes. They were underage and this seemed like too much. Miky laughed at him.

"You're lame," Miky said and clicked on the first video that came up. 

"My God, Miky, turn it off, I'm sick!" exclaimed Mates when brawny man bend over to a very well breast sized blondie's private parts. 

"I totally agree, this was awful." Miky frowns but doesn't give up. "Just wait, Cuddle-bear, we're gonna find something better." Cuddle-bear was Mates' nickname since he was a little kid and was persistent when he wanted cuddles. Miky's mother started this awful habit of calling him that, and now both she and Miky do that when they want to tease him. 

Mates frowned, calling him like that just now! They're watching porn, for God's sake.

Meanwhile, Miky found another video, this time it was a cute red head with pigtails, stockings and really short skirt. 

"This one's not that bad, huh?" whispered Miky. Mates had to agree with him, she was pretty. And interesting. She didn't have overysized breasts and moved somehow gracefully. And when a twenty-something Italian guy came to her, both young men gasped. The couple in the video started making out and Mates wondered when did it become so hot in here?

He glanced over to where Miky was watching the video with obvious interest. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of their shoulders touching, how close they were sqeezed on Miky's bed. Miky was warm, and when Mates breathed in, a strong scent of his shampoo got to his nose. Mates quickly turned his attention back to the video, not letting himself wander into dangerous waters. The video didn't help that much, though, since the girl was very profoundly pleasing her lover. 

"I'd really like that," stated Miky, deep voiced. Mates was only capable of nodding. Even when he masturbated and thought of situation in which he wanted to eventually find himself, he never got to be this hard. And he was just looking, haven't even touched himself!

He glanced to Miky and interested, looked at the obvious bulge in his friend's pants. Miky followed his eyes and smirked: "Don't tell me you're not hard."

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh," Miky's voice got hoarse. "Are you?"

"Of course," Mates blushed. "So are you."

"How unexpected, really, after all this - Oh, look!" The camera was on the guy, comfortably leaning against a chair, playing with his nipples and bitting his bottom lip. Miky hungrily drinked the view in and Mates had to close his eyes, it was too much.

"My everloving God!" he whined, when a loud moan escaped the man's throat and he spilled all over the girl. The screen went black and both boys sat next to each other, eyes locked on the computer and tried to catch their breaths. Both so hard and so unsatisfied. 

"More!" they blurted almost at the same time.

"What's it gonna be?" Miky asked scrolling through the videos.

"Something similar to this one."

"Exactly, something without a stupid yelling blondie."

"Yeah, that red head was fine."

"And maybe it could be more like... they don't fuck, just her doing him."

"Yeah, that's a good plan. Or she doesn't even have to be there, as it is."

The silence that fell after this statement was deafening. They quickly glanced at each other to make sure they're thinking the same thing. 

"Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely."

"But we're not some..."

"Queers? Fags? ...and what if we are?"

"We're not!"

"But...what if yes?"

"No!" But Miky was already clicking on a tab named "Gay". Screen that came up weren't any shame-making. Firstly, everywhere were men. Secondly, they were all young and cute. Thirdly, they were obviously very excited and their hard dicks provoked instant reaction in both boys in the room.

"Oh man, I'm so gay," whined Miky. When he looked over to Mates' pants and so the tent in there, he couldn't hold back the moan. 

"Turn it on," whispered Mates over his gritted teeth. He was hyper-aware of Miky's closeness, of his warmth, of his aroused body. He couldn't help but wonder how does his friend look without those shorts. Of course he's seen him naked, but that was completely different situation. He never looked with interest and Miky was never hard. 

Mates realized he's thinking about his best friend's hard dick and mentally slapped himself. He turned his attention back to the screen. Two young men were pasionatelly kissing. It was a different kiss than before. This one was predatory, almost agressive. It was god damn hot. After a while, the blond one moved down the other's body and took his nipple into his mouth, licking it, and Mates couldn't help but moan. He felt Miky press closer to him and lay his head on his shoulder.

"Maates, Maty, I'm not gonna survive this," he whined and rubbed against his arm. Miky stroked his hand, eyes fixated on the creen. The men in the video moved it to a bed. Mates was watching it through some sort of haze, too aroused to actually pay attention. 

"Miky," he moaned and clinched his hand, kissing his forehead. 

"Mates," Miky answered with similar moan and mouthed on his shoulder. He continued kissing his whole arm down to his hand. Mates watched his friend and numbly thought he could be once the one in charge of things.

He freed his hand from Miky's grip and smiled at his confused look. He put his hand around Miky's neck, the other used to slowly lay him down and gently kissed his lips. 

For a moment, Miky didn't react. But he quickly got the memo of what's happening and happily reciprocated the kiss. 

"Moooore," he asked, when Mates moved back. Mates smiled and bend back to kiss him again. This time, Miky wasn't shy to actively participate. He opened his mouth and licked Mates' closed lips, so he opened for him and their tongues touched. 

Miky arched his back to meet Mates' body and it was suddenly too much: moaning from the video, their own arousal, the kiss and their bodies touching; they spilled into their pants. Miky was breathing loudly even to his own ears but he couldn't find it in himself to be ashamed about it. So good, it was so good! Mates was lying on top of him and Miky accepted his weight, satisfied. Although Mates didn't want to crush his friend so he tried to get up, but Miky closed his arms around him and didn't let him go.

"Nope, you don't go anywhere," he muttered. "I like your weight on me. It's like a big warm jacket which smells like you and feels like you."

"You're blabbling," stated Mates and cuddled down to him. "Anyway - this wasn't exactly dignified."

"We should take a shower," agreed Miky.

"Together?!"

"We just creamed our pants together. From kissing. What do you have against shared shower?"

"You're...right. Okay, so, c'mon."

"You'll have to carry me."

"I'll have to what now?"

"As I said. I don't think I'm walking anywhere right now. Besides, it's running down my thighs and I don't want it to drop to the floor, I'd have to clean it. And every opportunity is good."

"Opportunity to what?"

"To be spoiled by you, oh-my-prince." Miky demonstrated his sweetest smile.

"Wait, Miky, you think...we're like...like..."

"Lovers?" Miky smiled. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking." He got very serious. "It wasn't just...I don't know...just some sort of experiment for you, was it? Because...because I want you, okay. I want you so much. I want you all the time. I never realized, but with you, I feel so good. I feel sexure and loved and wanted and...that's a good feeling."

Mates was staring at him with a strange expression. "Oh, great," he said, "Such a win! Spoiled brat and a princess as a lover. I can see the sleepless nights!"

"Ha! Spoiled! I'm not a princess, just so you know!"

"So you can walk to the shower?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, I can..." Mates muttered and followed Miky to the bathroom.

"I heard that!"

"Got a problem with it?"

"Nah, not at all. Just so you know that there's no changing your mind."

"I'm starting to get worried."

"Oh, you should," Miky laughed and leaned for a kiss. 

"I think I could fall in love with you," blurted Mates.

"I think you already love me."

"Shut up."

Then, they undressed each other and kissed and touched every new uncovered place. And when they finally got to the shower, they had to clean up twice. 


End file.
